Tempus Fugit
by Kami Kaze05
Summary: Harry ends up traveling 17 years into the future and he’s surrounded by irony as his thoughts of the future are far from what he finds once he’s there. HarryTom and HarryDraco.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a test. Review tell me how bad it sucks (give me details so I can correct.) and if there are any good points point them out to me as well. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Overly pompous flames however are not. Thanks! Hope it's not too bad.**

**Summary: Harry ends up traveling 17 years into the future and he's surrounded by irony as his thoughts of the future are far from what he finds once he's there. Harry/Tom and Harry/Draco. **

Harry was late, not inexcusably late, but when the class you're late to is potions, you better run. And run Harry did, like there was a grim on his tail. As he came closer to the dungeon classroom he spotted the very reason for his haste.

Professor Severus Snape was not at all amused to see Harry potter late to his class. He had been delayed by the headmaster for some rather disturbing news and was in no mood to deal with teenagers. So seeing one of them late to his class and especially seeing that it was Potter, Snape was in an even fouler mood.

"Don't even bother walking into my room Potter! Just stay out and I'll pretend like we never saw each other. Just get the assignment from one of your friends. I don't want to deal with this today!" Snape wouldn't look Harry in the eye, and as soon as he had finished speaking, stormed into the room, the door slamming beside him.

As Harry turned to walk back toward Gryffindor he heard Snape raise his voice through the door. "And 100 points from Gryffindor!" There was a loud outburst from the Gryffindors and another yell from Snape. "Quiet, before I make it 200!"

Harry cringed, knowing that eventually the class would put two and two together and he'd be assaulted by his fellow Gryffindors and jeered at by the Slytherins. Slowly, he made his way back to Gryffindor tower. As Harry passed a side corridor that lead to some abandoned classrooms, he thought he had seen something in the room straight down the hallway.

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Harry made his way down the hallway to investigate. As he got closer, Harry thought he heard running water, grabbing his interest even more. Once he reached the door he slowly pushed it open to find a curtain of water in the middle of the room. The curtain was about as tall as a full body mirror, but Harry could not see where the water was coming from or going to.

He walked around it and found not a drop of water on the floor nor could he find how it was flowing. Intrigued, he went back to the front and watched the water. As he stood there examining the curtain an image appeared in the water. The water showed a classroom. Students were there making potions, and a blond man was walking through the aisles checking on the student's progress.

Harry studied the professor's face, knowing that the man had seemed familiar somehow, but the image was not clear enough for Harry to identify him.

Curious, more now then before, Harry reached out to touch the flowing curtain and as his hand reached the surface his fingers passed through, causing Harry to gasp. The curtain did not feel like water and he wondered if his fingers were sticking out on the other side. Peeking around to the back he couldn't see his hand, which he was waving frantically.

Eyes widening in shock, Harry pulled his hand back to him. Deciding that he should leave before he was tempted to peek his head through, Harry walked towards the door. But as he was walking away he noticed he was moving further from the door and so he stopped walking, but was still moving closer to the curtain.

In a panic, Harry began running for the door, which only made his movement backward faster. Harry's panic increased when he felt one of his legs get pulled through and he couldn't pull it back out. He finally gave up and just let himself be pulled through, hoping that this wasn't a trap set by Voldemort.

Once Harry was entirely through the curtain, he was surrounded by darkness, but could tell he was falling. After feeling like he had fallen forever, stone walls appeared around him and he felt hard stone underneath him, his head taking a sharp blow. There were gasps all around him and before he lost consciousness, the blond man Harry had seen in the curtain stood over him, and Harry's last thought had been, _That's a Malfoy_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just review PLEASE! And thank you to Clan of Draconian Darkness for being my only reviewer.**

When Harry began to regain consciousness he heard voices nearby. They sounded slightly familiar, but Harry couldn't quite place them as his mind was still a bit foggy. "What do you think brought him here?" One of the voices: distinctly male, asked. "Well why don't we just wait until he wakes up?" Another male voice suggested.

"Well, we obviously have to, considering no one else knows why?" The first man exclaimed. The second man sighed and Harry heard footsteps approaching. He felt someone brush the hair from his forehead, and he had to keep from shivering at the intimate caress.

"Oh Harry, always getting yourself into trouble." A man whispered softly, trying to hold back a sob. Harry felt something wet land on his cheek. _A tear?_ _Why would this person be crying because of me?_ Harry thought. Opening his eyes slowly in preparation for the bright lights he expected to see, but instead found the blond man from the curtain leaning against the bed, crying over him. His eyes were shut tight in an attempt to control his emotions.

Studying the blond's features, Harry couldn't help but think of Malfoy. Before he realized it, however, he had said the name aloud, startling the man. He opened his eyes, and mature yet stunningly familiar silver met innocent emerald. A smile crept onto the man's face as he pushed himself up from his hunched position.

"Harry." He whispered, wiping his face on the sleeve of his robe. "What's happened? You're older. Have I been in a coma or something?" Malfoy chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No Harry, you haven't been in a coma. And call me Draco. I'm not a Malfoy anymore." Harry nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Draco held up his left hand, showing off the simple wedding band on his finger. Harry just gave him a look. "I have a _husband_. I'm gay." At that confession, Harry's eyebrows disappeared behind the curtain of hair that fell over his forehead. "My father didn't take well to that. I refused to break it off and pretend it was a phase, thereby giving up any link I had to my family. My name, inheritance, etc. etc."

"Are you sure you should be telling him all that? It could tamper with time and screw it." Asked the other man, which Draco had been speaking to earlier. Harry couldn't tell who it was because, he finally realized, he wasn't wearing his glasses. He reached to his right for his glasses, and Draco, ignoring Neville's question, reached for them and carefully placed them on Harry's face.

Harry gave a small appreciative smile and turned to see who the other man in the room was. Harry's eye's widened in complete amazement. Standing before him at the foot of the bed was Neville Longbottom. Harry would recognize him anywhere, but he seemed almost like a different person just from the way he presented himself.

"Neville!" Neville smiled and Draco chuckled at the expression on Harry's expression. "The one and only." Neville said walking to the other side of the bed. "I must be dreaming." Harry muttered to himself, his brow furrowed from thinking.

"No Harry, you're not dreaming." Neville said. "You're in the year 2013. You've traveled to the future." Draco finished explaining. "WHAT!" Harry screeched, cringing as the back of his head began to throb. "Why don't you get some rest? We can talk later. The minister will be here soon and he can help explain things." Draco soothed, gently pushing Harry down on the bed and tucking him in. Harry yawned and settled back into the blankets, the pain in his head throbbing distantly.

Draco sat with him on the bed and was surprised when Harry grabbed his hand, smiled and finally fell asleep. Chuckling quietly, he sat with Harry a few more minutes as not to disturb him.

"So he's sleeping right now?" "Yes. I had him go to sleep cause he was still in a bit of pain from the bump on his head and I didn't want him to get too worked up." "Oh. Well he should cool down after he's slept on it a bit." Draco sighed, pulling his husband a little closer as they walked toward the hospital wing the next day.

"It's so odd seeing him at that age again." "Well, I should be the one worried. He's me! How's he going to take to that sight and it's bound to happen that he'll find out we're together, then what?" Harry asked letting go of Draco's hand and wrapping his arm around the blond's waist. Draco laid a kiss on Harry's cheek before opening the door and walking over to the sixteen year old Harry's bed.

The curtains were pulled around the bed, and Madame Pomfrey's shadow could be seen bustling around the patient. Harry grabbed the end of the curtain, to reveal the nurse gathering of her items as she had finished her check up. "Hullo boys." The nurse greeted as she fluffed the boys pillows and made sure he was all tucked in.

"Sorry Professor and Auror Potter. He just went back to sleep. He shouldn't sleep too much longer seeing as he's been sleeping most of the day." She smiled at the couple and passed by them. "You can stay until he wakes up if you'd like." The nurse called over her shoulder, before closing her office door.

Harry sat down in the available chair next to the bed, pulling Draco down to sit on his lap. "So I guess we'll just wait, but what are we going to talk about when he wakes up?" Harry asked as he studied his past self. "Well I had told him before I had left last night that we'd answer any questions he had, so I say we just let him ask what he wants answers to." Draco responded. "We'll worry about everything else after we get him to tell us everything before he fell in my classroom." Draco said as an after thought.

"Where's the minister and Headmaster? Have they been notified yet?" Harry inquired. "Well you don't need to worry about the minister seeing as he's just decided to grace you will his presence." An amused voice rang behind the two men.

Harry chuckled, and Draco snorted as Ron walked up to them, pulling both men into a lose embrace. "So how long has he been out?" Ron asked, his mood dampening slightly. "He'd only just gone back to sleep before we arrived, which wasn't too long ago." Harry answered.

"It's weird isn't it? Seeing your past like this, in the flesh." Ron mused. "Did either of you speak to him at all?" "Yes, I did." Draco admitted. "But if you want any information you'll have to wait until he wakes up. I never got a chance to ask him any questions. He got a little worked up about being in the future."

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked changing the subject. "Well, her and Boot have been having some problems lately. She suspects that he's been cheating on her. She's been staying with Ginny for about a week now." Harry sighed. "Poor 'Mione, I hope she's just being paranoid." Draco muttered.

"Guess I really am in the future. 'Mione with Boot and from the looks of it I'm married to Malfoy. That never even crossed my mind." A lethargic Harry muttered, watching the three men through Half-lidded eyes.

"Welcome to 2013 Harry, or would mini-me be more appropriate?" The elder Harry joked quietly. The bed-ridden boy rolled his eyes at his future self, before allowing a serious expression settle upon his face. "Now how in the world did I get here?" The men shrugged. "That's what we were going to ask you." Ron stated.

"Well why don't you tell us what happened before you woke up here?" F. Harry suggested (FFuture, PPast, that's how I'll distinguish them for now). So P. Harry recounted his short story for the three men. "I remember that day." Harry mused. "Not the curtain part, mind you. Just Snape's fit. It was bloody horrible, since we had double potions that day. Bored out of my mind, I was. Not like he's changed much these past few years anyway." F. Harry joked, noticing that his past self hadn't picked up on his insincere tone."I think the old man will leave you-" "And what old man might you be talking about Potter?" Spoke a familiar voice from the doorway of the infirmary.

"Headmaster, it's good to see you." F. Harry smiled and turned to the elder man. "We were just speaking to…well, myself." The Headmaster walked to the end of P. Harry's bed, finally making it into his line of vision. Severus Snape looked much like he had back in Harry's past, or was it present? Only differences were that his hair, which was pulled back by a ribbon tied at the nape of his neck, was highlighted with gray. He wore glasses upon the end of his nose and his robes were not black, though they were a very dark blue. Of course none of that was the most surprising of differences. When Harry finally caught a glimpse of the man's face he had to do a double take at the fact that the man was in fact smiling, a genuine and friendly smile.

"Welcome to the future that you helped create, Mr. Potter." He greeted the raven haired teenager, who was utterly speechless. "Don't be fooled by your future self's false feelings. I'm not the man you've known me to be. A great many things have changed since your time Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, fearing that if he tried to speak he wouldn't be able to.

"Once you are deemed fit to leave, I would like to see you all in my office." Severus requested, never taking his eyes off the young boy. "Yes, headmaster." Ron acknowledged. With Ron's response, Headmaster Snape departed from the hospital wing.

P. Harry began to get himself off the bed slowly until Ron laid a hand on his shoulder. "And where do you think you're going?" "To the Dungeons. I want to go back to my own time. This is some alternate reality, not the future. Next thing you'll tell me is that Remus is free get any job he pleases with out fear of discrimination and that Sirius isn't dead." Harry bowed his head at the thought of his godfather. After Sirius had fallen through the veil, Harry had buried himself within his studies, constantly keeping himself busy.

"Well Harry, I can't lie to you…" His future self began. "Did I hear my name? I got here as fast as I could" Sirius Black said as he slammed the door open. Harry was startled out of his slight bout of depression by the noise. Looking toward the door. Standing in the doorway was his godfather with Remus in tow. Sirius walked toward the group of men, pulling Remus along by their intertwined hands.

"I want an explanation. What's going on around here?" Sirius huffed as he stopped at the end of the bed and stared at its stunned occupant. "S-Sirius?" Harry whispered hoarsely. "Hey Bambi." Sirius greeted, his voice softening at the boys tearful gaze. "How…I saw you-" Sirius smiled at Harry and shrugged. "This seems a bit familiar doesn't it? Draco whispered to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

Harry stared at the man a for awhile before tearing himself from the bed in an attempt to run from the group, but was caught at the door by Neville, who had been on his way in. "Woah, where's the fire?" Neville inquired, tightening his grip on Harry, who struggled to break free. ":Let me go! Let…me..." "Hey, what's wrong?" F. Harry asked, taking his past counterpart's face in his hands so that he could look him in the eye.

"This is CRAZY! It's a trick! Voldemort's behind all this! I've endangered everyone with my stupidity, now…let me… GO!" Harry cried, and with a burst of adrenaline, he broke free of Neville's grip and ran through the door after to shoving his future self away.

"Let him go." Draco commanded as Harry and Neville had begun to run after him. "Why! We can't just let him run through the school! This isn't 1996! Things have changed. Something could happen, he could hurt himself, we wouldn't know where and-" "AND, he needs to have time to himself before he's going to listen to us Neville. This is a lot to take in and we've barely scratched the surface of what he's going to have to learn." Harry nodded and walked over to Draco, who wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and gave him a gentle kiss for reassurance.

"What if he runs into your _son_? Then what are you going to do? He'll go into hysterics with that." Neville tried to reason with Draco. "Well maybe that might be a good thing. They can relate to each other. And maybe he can help Harry sort through everything he's learned." Harry mused, looking to Draco who agreed whole-heartedly.

Anyway, we can't force him into anything, or he could cause a rift in the fabric of time. Draco's right, just let him process it on his own, or even with someone else. Maybe one of you two…" Ron spoke directly to Draco and Harry " should send your kid a note to keep an eye out for Harry, and bring him to your quarters when he's ready to talk." Ron suggested. "Now how about we go get something to eat and wait in your quarters for them." Ron asked, a smile finding its way onto his face. Draco rolled his eyes at the minister. "Same old Ron. Quick to change between emotions. Really creepy that is." Draco muttered and led the group out of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah this Chaps short, so sorry in advance Clan of Draconian Darkness. I know you've become my faithful reviewer and all.**

**But thanks to you and to fudgebaby for checking out my story it makes me feel better.**

He ran. Didn't slow down, didn't say sorry to anyone he bumped into. He just ran, until his legs couldn't carry him any farther and the pounding in his head blurred his vision. Harry fell to his knees and beat the stone floor with his fists. He laid his head on his forearms as the pounding intensified.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked softly. Harry moaned and tried to lift his head, but gave up quickly when the movement caused him more pain. He thought that the person was leaving when he heard the rustling of cloth. Suddenly the pounding was gone and Harry slowly lifted his head, his eyes traveling up the person in front of him. He laid eyes on a wand held loosely in a pale hand.

"You looked like you could use a little help." A silky voice commented, as the free hand was extended to Harry. "Yeah, thanks. Let's just say I've had a stressf-" Harry began taking the hand gratefully as he stood up. Once he saw the face however, Harry's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Riddel!" The boy cocked an eyebrow at Harry, his glance flickering to Harry's forehead. When he saw the scar his other eyebrow joined its partner. "Potter. Never thought we'd meet like this again." "What the hell are you doing here!" Harry seethed. "First, why don't you tell me why you're a kid?" Riddel requested, folding his arms across his chest as he waited.

"Why should I tell you first?" Harry snapped. "Because I'd rather not tell you something you don't need to know and incur the wrath of my guardians. But if you don't want to know then…" He shrugged and began to walk down the corridor.

"Wait!" Riddle stopped mid stride and turned just enough to see Harry out of the corner of his eye. "And why should I?" Harry struggled to come up with a plausible answer. "Well…It's not like you ever answered my question." Harry muttered angrily, embarrassed at his poor excuse. "And I already explained why I haven't answered you. So either answer me or go back to where ever you came from." Riddle snapped and turned to walk away again.

"I'm from the past. 1996 to be exact. I don't know how or why I'm here and it's just a little overwhelming. I end up seeing my future self with Malfoy of all people, my godfather alive and I assume with Remus, and _you_ a teenager and you're not even trying to kill me, but helping me. I don't know whether to believe this is all real or if I'm going crazy." Harry sighed and took a moment. "I'm sorry for being such an arse, but I can't help it right now." Harry muttered only loud enough for the other boy to hear.

"Come with me." Riddle said as he once again began to walk down the corridor. Harry hesitated for a moment before following, expelling a sigh.

"Where do you think he is? Harry asked, pacing in front of the fireplace. It had been at least two hours since Harry had last seen his past self. "Well I think he probably ran into Tom, seeing as he hasn't stopped by like he usually does and he hasn't sent a reply regarding the note we sent him. Draco responded lightly.

"Don't worry Harry. If he did run into Tom then they'll show up by curfew." Sirius said, trying to comfort his godson. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry agreed, finally sitting down next to Draco on the couch. Draco gave Harry a peck on the cheek, pulling him close so Harry could lay his head on his husband's shoulder. The group of men all sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes until a squeal echoed through out the room.

**A/N: Review and Ooops… I think that was a cliffie. Don't worry though it's not actually bad… hahaha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because Clan of Draconian Darkness is SOOOO in love with the Harry/Tom aspect of my story I decided to put the next chapter out only like 3 hours after originally posting the third. So this is for you**.

"WHERE IS HE!" Madame Pomfrey screeched as her head appeared in the fireplace. Everyone winced and paled instantly, having forgotten about the matron after Harry had run off. "Well, you see Poppy-" Remus began, but was cut off as the door opened and Tom walked in followed by Harry. "He's here Poppy. Don't worry about it. We'll take care of him." Draco said in an attempt to soothe the nurse. She glared at the men before sighing in frustration. "All right. But I want him here for a check up at some point tomorrow." The matron ordered before disappearing from the fireplace.

The group of adults all turned to the teenagers after Madame Pomfrey left their company. "Well, I see you two have met. Again." F. Harry said walking toward the two boys.

2 Hours earlier

"Where are we going?" Harry asked after walking in silence for almost five minutes. Tom looked over his shoulder at Harry and slowed down to allow him to catch up. "We're going to my rooms. That way we can talk in private and if my guardian needs to find me he won't have a hard time of it." As Tom finished speaking he stopped in front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. "Évolution de temps." Tom whispered and walked through the portrait, Harry following right behind him.

Once Harry was inside he was surprised at the sight. He had expected a cold, dark room, but was completely wrong. Instead of Slytherin house colors dominating the room, the window curtains and the rug in front of the fireplace, which was crackling warmly, were a deep ruby red, the couch and upholstery on the chairs placed around the hearth were covered in black fabric. The bed, which was on the wall opposite the fireplace, was decked in dark blue sheets and hangings with a huge white comforter folded at the foot of it.

As Harry's eyes swept across the room he noticed there was photographs lined up on the mantel, which he found surprising, and taking another look around the room he noticed more photographs strewn upon the other flat surfaces in the room. And randomly thrown around the room were pieces of clothing: Robes, shoes, socks, etc. In other words the room was definitely lived in, homely, and very friendly. Not what Harry had expected in the least.

Tom watched Harry carefully before moving to straighten up a bit. "Sorry about the mess. I usually don't have anyone else in here and I told the house elves not to come for a week. They're constantly straightening up things and then I can't find them for a month." He explained as he found a sock lodged under one of the couch cushions. "It's no problem. You should see my dorm with five of us it's like a hurricane blew threw." Harry commented with a chuckle as he picked up a photo of a table.

The photo was of him around his current age of sixteen, give or take a year or two, holding a baby with raven hair like his and blue eyes. Beside him was Malfoy with a huge grin on his face. He had the baby's hands so that he was waving at the camera. The baby gurgled happily and the two boys broke into proud smiles before sharing a chaste kiss.

"Who's the baby?" Harry asked walking toward Tom with the picture. He took the photo from Harry hand and watched it for awhile, a small smile lighting his face. "His name's Devon Thomas. He's their son. This photo's about 16 years old now."

"Why do you have the picture then?" Tom walked back to the table to place it in its rightful place. Sighing, he turned to face Harry but quickly averted his gaze to the fireplace. "I have the picture because…well…I-I'm Devon. Devon Thomas…Potter.

**A/N: Reviews are welcome, from ANYONE ( No offense Clan).**


End file.
